pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutu Treachery! Pretty Cure at the Bolshoi
Tutu Treachery! Pretty Cure at the Bolshoi is the 29th episode of Electric Rodent Pretty Cure. Major Events * Another Electric Spirit is discovered. Synopsis Jacqueline is particularly excited about seeing an advertisement for free ballet lessons, to be taught by none other than Alexei ???, the famous dancer from the Bolshoi Ballet. She spreads the news to her friends and school nurse Trista, though Trista suspects it might be a trap. Mewtwo, on the other hand, speculates that if it's a trap, then there must be an Electric Spirit at the ballet school that President Buchanan must be after. Along with Hikari and Roxanne, Jacqueline is one of the first at the ballet school. As they are warming up, they hear voices and realize they'd been followed—by not just the other Cures (Akaya in particular tells Jacqueline he and the others weren't about to let her and Hikari have all the fun), but some of their friends. Jacqueline asks Misty why she's still wearing street clothes, and Misty says she'd just finished getting the proper footwear and that's good enough for her, also criticizing Aloha's choice of dancewear ("Aloha seems to have gone native; did she think we were preparing for a luau?"). After expressing surprise at Misty's insensitive remark, Hikari asks Jacqueline to find an appropriate outfit for Aloha since Misty wasn't going to agree. Aloha says it's too late for that as Alexei shows up with his other students, some of whom are staring at Misty, Akaya, and Aloha's attire. Alexei scolds them, saying it isn't nice to stare, even if his students choose to wear street clothes, crossdress, or look like they're ready for a luau. One of the other students, a boy named Hibiki, tells Akaya to pay no mind to the judgmental stares of certain of his classmates. The class soon starts at the barre, with some of the Cures losing balance, except for Hikari, who says she had to learn a few lessons for a commercial for her parents' store as part of a Yuletide Nutcracker-themed limited-time promotion, and Jacqueline, with Misty right behind them. Akaya and Aoi are also doing relatively better than the others, owing to years of prior experience, as is Erika. Later in the class, they're assigned to different partners, with Hikari assigned to ???, Akaya assigned to Hibiki, Aoi assigned to ???, and Erika assigned to Skye, among other pairings. Hikari, who up until this point has been doing fine, is soon distracted by the sight of a woman who had been Alexei's longtime partner for years. Hikari asks ??? who the woman is. ??? explains everything, including her and Alexei's defection from Russia. An icy stare from her snaps the two back to attention. At the end of the class, Alexei informs his students that there will be a recital at the end of the month—namely, an original work he himself had choreographed called "International", in which the dancers represent the various nations of the Earth--not just Russia, but also Korea, America, the European nations, even Australia. Returning to school the next day, Hikari and Jacqueline report to Trista that they did, indeed, sense something strange during the class, and perhaps it might be the Electric Spirit that Mewtwo mentioned. After the next ballet class, Hikari, Jacqueline, Akaya, Aoi, Misty, and Erika stay behind to search for the Electric Spirit. Jacqueline asks Hikari why Misty and Erika are part of the search party, and Hikari reassures her that it's OK since they already know about their being Cures. When Jacqueline expresses confusion, Erika reminds her that it was after her date with Hikari. Almost immediately, Jacqueline detects the strange presence again. Hikari tells the others to split up so they can comb the studio more quickly in search of a potential Electric Spirit. The six are split into three pairs of searchers: Akaya and Aoi, Hikari and Erika, and Jacqueline and Misty. Ultimately, it's Hikari who discovers the Electric Spirit. On the day of the dress rehearsals, Misty, after getting into her Australia costume, joins Hikari and Jacqueline for a stretching session before the class, in which everyone will participate in full costume before the dress rehearsals. Unknown to everyone, including Alexei and ???, Steve has been watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. During the Australian Pas de Deux, he disrupts the dress rehearsals with a murder of Honchkrow. Seeing the approaching birds flying in for the attack, Alexei and ??? evacuate everyone, and Steve asks why he's protecting his students. Alexei tells him it was his understanding with the President that this would be just an ordinary ballet class. No sooner does Steve dismiss it ("Maybe you'd like to take it up with him and VP Winslow?") than Rhydon and Weavile appear in the studio to wreak more havoc. Upon seeing this, the Cures transform and prepare to do battle. Cure Pikachu tells Misty where to look for the Electric Spirit she had discovered, because that's what the Rhydon and Weavile are after. Trivia * It's revealed that Jacqueline had some ballet lessons back home in Galar when she was younger. * The music that plays during the barre portion of the class is "Minuet in G" by Beethoven. * The musical program for "International" is shown to include, in addition to original compositions, pre-existing tunes such as "Waltzing Matilda" (for the female variation in the Australian Pas de Deux), "Korobeiniki" (for the adagio in the Russian Pas de Deux), and "Did I Make the Most of Loving You?" (for the adagio in the British Pas de Deux). Category:Episodes